


귀환 - 4

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 한 밤중 레이는 부랑자들에게 습격을 당한다





	귀환 - 4

셔틀에 도착하자마자 뭐라 말하는 비비에잇을 뒤로하고 조종석에 앉자마자 저녁도 먹지 않은 채 잠이 들었다. 그 옆에서 비비에잇도 조용히 잠들었다.

눈을 감으면 항상 보이는 어둠속에 익숙한, 하지만 뚜렷하게 보이지 않는 검은 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 레이는 이것을 꿈이라 자각했지만 흔히 말하는 자각몽과는 달랐다. 그는 꿈을 보고 있었다. 마치 포스 비전처럼. 하지만 이건 그것과 달랐다.

사막의 껄끄러운 모래가 발가락 사이를 채웠다. 레이는 처음으로 운카 플럿에게 포션을 받았다. 정신없이 먹어치우고 나니 오히려 더 배가 고픈 것처럼 느껴졌다.

껄끄러운 모래는 계속해 느껴진다. 하지만 곧 풀숲으로 바뀌었다가 깎아 지르는 돌의 감촉이 밑창을 타고 올라온다. 레이는 짙은 바다 냄새를 맡고 이곳이 어딘지를 깨닫는다. 주변이 펼쳐진다. 섬. 제다이의 기원이 있는 곳. 루크 스카이워커가 보였다. 영상속의 레이는 그를 등지고 있지만 자쿠의 그는 스카이워커를 보고 있다. 루크가 레이를 보았다. 레이는 깊은 슬픔과 동시에 그리움을 느꼈다. 귀찮게 달라붙던 해풍과 좁다란 돌집과 낡은 고서들.

지금껏 그립지 않다고 여겼던 것들. 스카이워커는 레이를 보았다. _‘레이!’_ 스카이워커가 소리친다.

레이는 자쿠로 돌아왔고, 비비에잇의 소리가 들렸다. 셔틀이 흔들렸다. 눈앞이 보이지 않을 정도의 빛이 들어왔다. 레이는 반사적으로 시동을 걸었다. 그 때 둔탁한 것이 셔틀 문을 때렸다.

“여길 어떻게 안거야?”

머릿속은 잠에서 덜 깬 듯 어릴 적 일들과 섬의 풍경이 겹쳤다. 계속해 문을 두드리는 소리가 났다. 한 순간 셔틀 문이 움푹 찌그러들었다.

“누가 오는 걸 봤어?”

레이가 묻자 안드로이드는 ‘6명’이라고 대답했다. 이지경이 될 때까지 몰랐다는 게 믿기질 않았다. 고글을 쓰니 빛이 가려졌다. 어두운 인영이 셋 보였다. 나머지는 문을 부수려 하고 있을까? 레이는 허리춤에 찬 두 개의 무기를 손으로 확인하고 셔틀 문을 열었다.

셔틀 문이 저절로 열리자 위로 열리는 문을 피해 세 명의 부랑자가 뒤로 물러났다. 둘은 어디서 났는지 모를 블라스터를 들고 있었다. 레이가 가진 것보다 두 배는 큰 크기였다. 한 명이 뒷걸음 질 치며 블라스터를 쐈다. 레이는 라이트 세이버를 꺼내들었다. 블라스터는 문제가 되질 않았다. 조종간에서부터 비친 빛 때문에 세 명의 몰골을 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다.

푸른색 라이트 세이버가 레이의 얼굴에 드리웠다. 레이는 라이트 세이버를 서서히 내리며 문으로 향했다.

“어떻게 여길 안거지?”

레이가 입을 열자 셋은 금세 겁먹은 표정으로 변했다. 레이는 성큼성큼 그들에게 갔다. 한발자국 남았을 때 블라스터가 발사 됐다. 손을 뻗어 간단히 튕겨내곤 셋 중 가운데 있는 사람에게 다가갔다. 가까이 가자마자 악취가 풍겼다. 다른 둘은 금방이라도 블라스터를 떨어트릴 것처럼 떨고 있었다.

“누구 짓이야? 퍼스트 오더? 운카 플럿? 아님 누구야?!”

레이의 윽박에 셋은 고개만 저었다.

“여기서 꺼져! 다신 오지 마!”레이의 손엔 라이트 세이버가 그대로 들려있었다. 그들의 시선이 라이트 세이버로 향했다. 레이가 한번 발을 구르자 혼비백산하며 도망쳤다.

어느새 조종간을 비추던 빛도 사라져있었다. 라이트 세이버를 끄고 다시 허리춤에 차자 칠흑 같은 스타 디스트로이어의 빈 뱃속이 보였다. 문이 닫히고 모든 걸 지켜보던 비비에잇이 다가왔다.

“정말 다시 올까?”

레이는 가만히 비비에잇의 말을 들었다.

“하지만 여긴 그 정도 화력을 가진 사람들도 안 보이는 걸. 이런 소형 셔틀이….”

레이는 퍼뜩 루크 스카이워커의 목소리가 떠올랐다. 레이를 깨우려고 하는 것처럼 소리치던 목소리였다. 그 이전에 이어지던 자신의 모습과- 동시에 카일로 렌에게 준 과일이 생각났다.

분명히 그에게 이곳의 위치를 알려줬었는데. 레이는 셔틀을 띄웠다. 이건 포스와 상관없는 직관이었다. 자쿠에서의 생활로 얻은 직관. 게다가 이미 전적이 있는 카일로 렌 이라면 이곳에서 지낸 마지막 3년 동안 어떤 인기척도 없었던 버려진 동굴 같은 장소를 찾아 올리 없었다. 레이는 이를 꽉 물었다. 그럼 그렇지. 믿는 게 아니었는데. 셔틀이 무너진 함선 사이를 빠져나가면서 먼지바람을 일으켰다.

“셔틀은 숨길 곳이 있을 거야. 걱정 마.”

비비에잇이 자신의 안위를 걱정하는 말에 대답했다.

 

아직 해가 뜨기엔 이른 시각이다. 이때 쯤 사막의 밤은 꽤 길고 추웠다. 가끔은 혹한처럼 느껴졌다. 레이는 셔틀 문에 찌그러진 자국을 그만큼 찌푸린 표정으로 보았다. 사구를 훑고 지나는 바람이 꽤 차가웠지만 아무것도 걸치지 않고 셔틀에서 내렸다. 비비가 따라 왔지만 레이는 막지 않았다.

옆으로 넘어져 배가 뚫린 AT-ACT는 사각의 철판으로 겨우 가린 모양새로 아까와 같았다. 성큼성큼 걸어 해질녘에 그러했던 것처럼 포스를 이용해 문을 열었다. 집 안이 보이자 속이 부글부글 끓었다. 마치 자신이 준 과일 향이 아직도 남아있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 레이는 주인의 허락도 없이 집 안으로 들어갔다.

하지만 아무도 없었다. 방석으로나 쓰던 검은 옷은 그대로 널려있고 레이가 두고 간 물병만 비워져 있었다. 혹시 그 6명 중 한명이었던 걸까?

레이는 집 주변을 둘러보았다. 발자국도 없었다. 혹시 그게 루크가 말하던 그것인가 싶었지만 그럴 리 없다. 레이는 바로 셔틀로 향했다. 별 수 없었다. 죄를 추궁하기 위해 이 시간에 자쿠를 헤매며 사람들을 괴롭힐 필욘 없었기 때문이다. 단 잠에서 깬건 자신으로 족했다. 비비에잇이 집 주변을 기웃거리다 레이의 뒤를 따랐다.

막 셔틀로 들어가려는 데 비비에잇이 레이를 불렀다.

“뭐?”

레이가 재빨리 뒤돌아 나왔다. 레이의 말 대로 저 멀리서 집, 혹은 레이를 향해 오고 있었다. 레이는 다가가지 않고 가까워지는 걸 지켜봤다. 서두르는 기색없이 다가오는 형체는 오직 셔틀에서 나오는 낮고 붉은 빛뿐인 사막에선 검게만 보였다.

레이는 윤곽을 뚜렷하게 알아볼 수 있자 집을 뛰어 넘어 형체 앞으로 다가갔다.

“너!”

비비에잇이 재빨리 빙 돌아 레이의 뒤를 따라갔다.

“어딜 갔다 오는 거야?”

그는 금방 멱살이라도 잡아 챌 기색이었지만 손은 대지 않았다.

“네 짓이지? 셔틀 위치를 알려준 게.”레이는 그냥 지나가려하는 카일로 렌의 팔을 잡았다.

“날 팔아먹으려 한 거야? 대체 무슨 짓을 한 건지 알기나 해?”

그제야 카일로 렌이 레이를 보았다. 그는 레이의 아귀힘이 점점 강해지는 걸 느꼈지만 뿌리치려 하지 않았다. 잔뜩 화난 얼굴에 금방이라도 라이트 세이버를 들 기세였다.

“대답해! 그냥 넘어가려고 하지 말고!”

“대체 무슨 말을 하는 거야?”

“지금- 내가 숨어있던 곳을 찾아왔다고.”

“내가 그걸 말했다는 건가?”

“내가 위치를 알린 건 너 밖에 없어.”

레이는 단호했다. 비비에잇은 둘을 뚫어져라 보았다. 카일로 렌은 스타 킬러 기지에서처럼 심문하듯 레이를 보았지만 머릿속을 헤집는 일은 없었다. 레이도 마찬가지였다.

“요즘 자쿠 안으로 퍼스트 오더의 물건들이 들어와. 밤을 노려 멀쩡한 셔틀이나 드로이드를 노리는 사냥꾼들이 있어. 단거리 레이더로 여길 돌아다니면서 계속 찾아다니지.”

레이의 손힘이 풀렸다. 하지만 손목은 계속 잡고 있었다.

“그걸 어떻게 믿어?”

“내가 증명 할 순 없어.”

“지금 어딜 갔다 온 건데?”

“잠이 안와서.”

손목을 놓았다. 그러자 카일로 렌은 손목을 쓸며 레이를 지나쳐갔다. 괜한 의심을 했다. 하지만 여전히 믿지 못한다. 그 행성에선 믿었을 런지는 몰라도. 레이는 그의 뒤를 따라갔다. 집안에 들어가 있었다. 레이는 어색하게 자신이 놓고 간 물병을 집었다. 물병을 만지는 손가락이 꼼지락 거렸다. 카일로 렌은 예의 거슬린다는 표정이었다. 그 표정이 맘에 들지 않았다.

“오해해서 미안해.”하지만 의심을 거둔 건 아니야. 라는 말은 생략하기로 했다. 그에게 사과하는 건, 아니 이런 식의 사과는 평생 처음이었다. 카일로 렌은 레이가 이곳에서 살 때 누웠던 그 장소에 그대로 누웠다. 레이는 문을 닫고 나왔다.

찬바람을 맞는 순간 창피함이 몰려들었다. 레이는 고개를 도리질 쳤다. 좀 더 생각했어야 했는데. 루크가 지적하던 자신의 단점을 깨달았다. ‘움직이기 전에 생각해.’-꼭 들어맞는 경우는 아니었지만 충분히 생각할 만 했다. 아무리 이곳에서 오래 살았다 해도 지금의 자쿠는 그때와 다르다. 눈으로 확인했음에도 관성처럼 움직였다. "조금만 있으면 동이 틀거야. 동이 트면 움직이자." 레이가 비비에잇에게 말했다. 셔틀 문이 닫히고 찌그러진 자국이 다시 보였다.


End file.
